leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Dracko40/The Angry Illithid: Patch 1.0.0.109 Reaction
Well, it's about 3:00 am here, and I've got nothing to do, when I realize that I haven't done a blog in almost a month. I should really fix this. So, here's my opinion on the champion changes with the recent patch notes. These will be taking effect either tomarrow or Wednesday (I'm hearing either or at this point). Bear in mind that this is all strickly opinion, and is based entirely on first glance at the changes. We're gonna have to wait for this to go live to be sure of the greater impact. So, I'm just going to jump right in. (This might get lengthy) Caitlyn *Piltover Peacemaker **Base damage changed to 20/65/110/155/200 from 40/70/100/130/160 **Attack damage ratio increased to 1.3 from 1 **Damage loss per unit increased to 10% from 6% **Maximum damage loss increased to 50% from 30% Good changes. Increases the damage outside of the lane while weakening it in the lane. *Ace in the Hole **Base damage increased to 250/475/700 from 250/400/550 **Now provides vision on the target for the duration and thus is not canceled when the target leaves line of sight **Fixed a bug where Ace in the Hole didn't scale from the Havoc mastery **Damage is now treated as a spell instead of an attack **No longer triggers hit effects like Blessing of the Lizard Elder **Now triggers spell hit effects like Rylai's Crystal Scepter **Cannot be dodged or blocked by Pantheon's Aegis Protection Very much needed. An ult being broken by a passive was bullshit to begin with. The damage increase is a little high, but we'll have to wait and see how that works out. Cho'Gath *Feast now loses half stacks (rounded up) instead of 3 stacks on death Slight buff. Good move for when a Cho dies with less than 5 stacks. Evelynn *Base mana reduced to 180 from 212 *Mana per level increased to 42 from 38 *Base damage reduced to 48 from 53 *Damage per level increased to 3.3 from 2.9 *Base armor reduced to 12.5 from 14.75 *Hate Spike mana cost increased to 12/15/18/21/24 from 8/10/12/14/16 *Shadow Walk duration reduced to 10/20/30/40/50 from 20/30/40/50/60 *Shadow Walk cooldown reduced to 12/11/10/9/8 from 12 at all ranks upon breaking stealth *Malice and Spite duration reduced to 10 seconds from 15 Her early game got weaker, but her late game got a lot stronger. the scaling increases are good, and the reduction in base stats isn't too bad. Good changes. Garen *Judgement bonus attack damage scaling increased to 1.2 from 1.0 per second Nice to see him getting some love. Helps him get some more damage. Heimerdinger *H28G Evolution Turret **Improved Turret AI so they will prioritize attacking Champions that attack Heimerdinger **Turrets now work on an ammo system (25 second ammo cooldown) **1 second placement cooldown **Levelup progression changed: ***Rank 2 - places green turrets ***Rank 3 - places 2 turrets ***Rank 4 - +150 Health ***Rank 5 - places red turrets **Fixed a bug where Upgraded!!! turrets would stop firing resistance piercing and area-effect shots **Turrets now gain 15 health per Heimerdinger level down from 21 **Turret magic resistance increased to 80 from 60 **Tooltip now references 'turrets' rather than 'towers.' Much needed AI changes, as well as overall buffs to placement. Greatly helps him in team fights. *Upgrade!!! **Now increases number of Hextech Micro Rockets to 5 while active **Now increases missile speed on Ch-1 Concussion Grenade to 1000 from 750 while active *Fixed a bug where Techmaturgical Repair Bots provided less health regeneration than stated More synergy. Gotta love it. Jax *Leap Strike cooldown reduced to 13/11/9/7/5 from 17/14/11/8/5. *Counter Strike now shows a brighter particle when Jax has recently dodged an attack and Counter Strike is ready Early game buff. Helps him in the lane. Katarina *Shunpo damage changed to 80/120/160/200/240 from 90/120/150/180/210 Weaker early, better late. Lots of scaling changes this patch. Kennen *Mark of the Storm duration reduced to 8 seconds from 12 *Electrical Surge range decreased to 800 from 825 I like the duration reduction. That debuff lasted forever. The range reduction is very small. Shouldn't hurt too much. Lux *Fixed a bug that caused Lux to have 0 base mana regen Never heard of this, and I'm not sure how this bug didn't get fixed before. This seems very game breakingly bad. Mordekaiser *Shield decay reduced to 3% from 5% Excuse me a moment. (goes and screams into a pillow for 2 minutes) Why are you reverting the one change I did NOT have a problem with? He's still going to be destroyed in a lane because he can't generate enough shield before level 7. Nasus *Base movement speed increased to 325 from 320 *Siphoning Strike damage bonus per kill increased to 3 from 2 Small buffs on a balanced champion. I approve. Olaf *Undertow *Fixed a bug where Undertow was dealing too much damage *Attack damage scaling increased to 0.5 from 0.3 *Base damage reduced to 50/90/130/170/210 from 65/110/155/200/245 Late game buff. Makes the skill much more likeable (Back when olaf was a main of mine I rarely used it once I hit the later game) Pantheon *Aegis of Zeonia stun duration reduced to 0.7/0.9/1.1/1.3/1.5 from 1/1.25/1.5/1.75/2 seconds Small nerf. Will help those who don't buy merc treads, and won't do much otherwise. Rammus *Puncturing Taunt cooldown increased to 12 from 9 I lol'ed. HARD. Drop in the ocean change. I love it. Sivir *Ricochet bounce radius reduced to 450 from 500 *Ricochet damage loss per bounce increased to 25% from 22% Uh....Ok. Sivir nerfs out of left field. Shouldn't hurt her too much though. Taric *Fixed a bug with Radiance where it would cause performance issues while on Bug fixes are good. Tryndamere *Undying Rage duration reduced to 5 seconds from 6 *Battle Fury passive critical chance increased to 10-50% from 0-50% Ok, if you honestly have an issue shutting down Tryndamere for the durration of his ult after this change goes into effect, you need to go into your control panel, click on installed programs, and delete League of Legends from the list. Twitch *Base attack range increased to 500 from 475 *Ambush duration reduced to 10/20/30/40/50 from 20/30/40/50/60 *Ambush's attack speed bonus now reaches its maximum duration twice as fast Another stealth duration nerf, but w/e. Good buffs to attack range and AS bonus. Warwick *Blood Scent now properly remembers toggle state when you respawn Bout !&$#ing time. Xin Zhao *Three Talon Strike cooldown changed to 10 from 12/11/10/9/8 *Crescent Sweep base damage reduced to 125/225/325 from 125/250/375 You know how those Sivir changes came from left field? These Xin changes come from the left field of a stadium in another country. Why the hell is he being nerfed?!? The guy is rarely played anymore, and most Xin's I see are useless. Zilean *Chronoshift duration reduced to 10 seconds from 13 Why not 12 by now? The clock pun is too much for ya? Overall, it was a decent patch. The buffs to Caitlin and Olaf are good, with the hit to Eve's early game not too much of a nerf. However, the revereted nerf to Morde and the random as hell changes to Xin really make me question what Riot is thinking. On a side note: Rhenekton looks like fun. His numbers have been reduced since the time that the spotlight was made, so don't go crying OP about him taking down champions that are 3 levels lower and under farmed when he's got 150 minion kills. Definatly something that most melee users should pick up. Category:Blog posts